Non-stick finishes (coatings) for such articles as cookware are well known. The anomaly in this art is that the coating must release the food cooked on the coating, but must not release from the substrate, i.e., the metal, glass, or 10 ceramic material of construction of the cookware. This paradox has been addressed by (a) treating the substrate surface to promote adhesion, e.g. by grit blasting, and/or (b) multilayer coating processes for the substrate, wherein the primer layer has both a thermally stable non-fluorinated polymer for bonding to the substrate and a fluoropolymer for bonding to an overlying fluoropolymer release layer. Nevertheless, the interface between the substrate and the overall release coating is still a major region of failure of the coating, caused by the repeated heating and cooling of the cookware in use. The heating and cooling subjects the interface to the stress of differential expansions between the substrate and the polymer-containing release coating, which can eventually cause the coating to separate from the substrate, giving the coating on the cookware and bakeware a blistered appearance and exposing the coating to easy puncturing and loss of release property. The repetitive exposure of the coating to heating during cooking also tends to cause degradation of the primer layer at the substrate interface, which leads to blistering of the overall coating or reduction in the bond between the release coating and the substrate such that the release coating can be scraped off.